


Теряя надежду

by AkvaAstra



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Disappointment, Drabble, Given Valentine's Event 2020, M/M, Male Friendship, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkvaAstra/pseuds/AkvaAstra
Summary: Таке всегда думал, что хорошо знает Харуки, поэтому никогда не рассказывал ему о своих чувствах. Как оказалось, Харуки был полон неприятных и болезненных сюрпризов.
Relationships: Nakayama Haruki/Yatake Kouji
Kudos: 2





	Теряя надежду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Losing Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702900) by [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin). 



Таке давно знал Харуки. Они познакомились в университете и быстро подружились из-за схожих интересов. За эти годы они вместе работали на куче дерьмовых подработок, вместе учились на своих курсах, вместе играли в группах и даже вместе работали над несколькими кинопроектами. Таке нравилось думать, что он очень хорошо знает Харуки. Тот был простым парнем.

Харуки был добрым, весёлым и немного застенчивым, пока не познакомишься с ним поближе. Тот тип парней, которые сделают всё, чтобы помочь другу, и иногда Таке видел, как Харуки проявляет доброту к совершенно незнакомым людям, не ожидая ничего взамен. Да, в Харуки было очень легко влюбиться, особенно потому, что он был таким неожиданно скромным.

Однако за все годы, что Таке знал его, Харуки встречался только с девушками, именно поэтому ему было неловко признаваться, что он иногда интересуется мужчинами. Таке не думал, что Харуки осудит его за это. Честно говоря, он сам не знал, что удерживает его от признания, но что-то внутри кричало подождать, и к счастью или несчастью, Таке прислушался.

Как только он начал больше времени проводить за камерой, его глаза научились подмечать каждую мелочь, и он начал видеть мир по-другому. Больше, чем когда-либо. Таке думал, что это вероятно и было причиной его увлечённости своим другом.

Таке начал замечать, как глаза Харуки загорались тёплым, красивым, янтарным светом, когда он был чем-то взволнован, или как солнечный свет целовал волосы Харуки, делая их похожими на расплавленное золото. В самые неожиданные моменты чувственный рот Харуки притягивал его взгляд, особенно то, как он прикусывал нижнюю губу в моменты задумчивости. Желание, которое он чувствовал, сбивало с толку, поэтому Таке хранил его внутри себя, не желая усложнять дружбу.

Он проводил больше времени, работая над музыкой и видео. Он нашёл девушек, с которыми мог ходить на двойные свидания с Харуки, хотя его чувства только усиливались.

Отношения между ними оставались хорошими до того дня, когда Харуки встретил Кадзи Акихико, и всё изменилось.

Харуки пригласил Акихико создать с ним группу, а вскоре и Уэнояма присоединился к ним. Мало-помалу Харуки стал проводить больше времени со своими товарищами по группе и меньше с ним. Таке старался не обижаться, теперь когда он работал в видеомонтажной компании, у него было гораздо меньше свободного времени для общения с Харуки. Но не помогало и то, что ему очень не нравился Акихико. С того момента, как Таке познакомился с ним, он понял, что барабанщик не подходит Харуки даже в качестве друга.

Позже он был потрясен, осознав, что не знает Харуки так хорошо, как думал. Несложно было догадаться, что Хару безумно влюблён в Акихико. И было больно видеть тоску в его глазах, разрушающую все надежды, которые когда-либо были у Таке. Особенно, когда Кадзи так явно играл с Харуки, мучая его друга пустыми словами и напряжёнными взглядами.

Но Таке не мог ничего поделать, он потратил годы, скрывая свои чувства, и теперь Харуки сделал свой выбор. И хотя Таке знал, что может сделать своего друга счастливым, если дать ему шанс, он не был тем, кого любил Харуки.

Если он ценил их дружбу, у Таке не было другого выбора, кроме как принять это и двигаться дальше. На этот раз по-настоящему.

Он просто не ожидал, что будет так тяжело смотреть, как Харуки влюбляется в кого-то другого, зная, что тот никогда не увидит в нём никого большего, чем своего лучшего друга.


End file.
